queen of hearts
by candy girl 98
Summary: four kingdoms trying to keep peace , while another kingdom what's war , could this all be a mis understanding or is it an ego trip?
1. chapter 1

the queen of hearts never really was happy , why wouldn't she be happy.? her kingdom was blessed with great wealth , health and was envied for it's beauty. the queen offended changed her hair color and style to feel joy ,she never did ...

a few months ago in the queens room. she got a letter saying the queen and king of clubs was expecting soon. " oh what joy it must be to have a baby..." the queen of hearts rubbed her stomach knowing she'd never be a mother...not because she couldn't convince., but because she'd never marry, she never find anyone who set her heart a blaze, she knew her servants thought of her as cold hearted ...

she heard them say so a couple of times she knew they were right... she was anxious to meet the new little Princes or princess of clubs. " am so nervous to meet the new baby , i bet the clubs will be so happy with a child , there so blessed..." through her sad voice she was actually beaming with joy and excitement for the new baby. , she got ready to leave her servants trying to stop her though ,but it was to late. she left before they could tell her

" oh crap what are we going to do, she'll kill us ! " the chife said as a blonde maid shaked in fear" or worse she'll fire us we'll be poor with no where to turn! " the servants shaked and panicked yelling, running around. as the Queen's personal Knight soon woke up and stumble down to see, what the problem was " we're doomed when she finds out she was never invited to the baby's birth she'll be so mad will be fired for sure..." the Royal taste tester said as he rolled up into a ball " quite you spinless cowerds!" he bellowed sounding more like a roar "she wouldn't fire you because of something so dumb like that ,i know her you're all safe ! and do you all think so lowly of your queen as to think suchs thoughts!?" the knight watched as they all shook there heads no " n-no sir asher b-but she'll be so mad..." he glared at the blonde maid as there eyes made contact " she'll be under standing you'd know that if you ever bothered to get know her , past her exterior she's quite nice ..."he glared at them one last time before he retired to his room , leaving servants shaking a bit " we should clean up the queen will be displeased when she gets back home..." the maids started cleaning up the mess

" why would she even go i thought she'd hate baby's?" a maid with firey red hair said as she looked at the the other. " Cassie thats not right , you know she didn't complain when you were pregnant ? , she even let you off work duty to have the baby and a couple of more days so you were fully healed up!" a brown haired maid said as her green eyes look at Cassie's face in shock and embarrassment as Cassie saw the queens personal maid

" s-she did that?!" the other maids face went pale " she did and you should be honored she did , she could have been cruel and made you work on your swollen feet and aching back, she could have made it so you family never got to see the baby and help raise it while you're gone..." she scowled as her as the red head started tearing up" her she's a girl and you know it Alexis!, you think you're so much betta then us !? , you're the same as us. except you clean up the Queen's rooms and so on!" Cassie looked at her for a moment excepting some smart ass remarks " what got nothing to say now huh?!" Alexis walk closer to her as her cold eye burrowed into Cassie' s as she shakes thinking (this is the day Alexis Vanderbilt finally beats me!?, I've really done it to day... I've backed talk to my Superior just because i lost my damn temper again!) " your wearing yours uniform wrong , your shoes are starting to get worn out and your hair is a complete mass" Cassie expecting the worse was surprised ( no beating ,no slap to the face? ) " hum aren't you going to beat me or slap me or something for yelling?" Cassie looked at alexis in confusion she heard that's what happened to the maid's in the kingdom of hearts that they were beaten , slapped, tortured, and forced to clean till everything was spotless that's what they said in the kingdom of club that's what my old queen use to say , you'd be beaten for the smallest mistake...if that was true why was i not being beaten or slapped?

" what are you talking about miss cassie why would i beat or slap you all you did was show emotion?" Alexis looked at the blonde maid " rooth please help Cassie, there's should be new shoes in the maids dress closest. and please help with her with her uniform and hair " Alexis leaves to tend to the queens room to see sir asher sitting in the queens armoire chire

as he reads the queens Journal " she's excited about the new child of clubs Alexis ..." sir asher stand's up and walks towards Alexis " she not as cold as everyone thinks, you know that first hand alexis" Alexis sighs " yes i know she's very kind but do you think the queen of clubs will pull the wool over the other kingdoms eyes like she did with her own kingdom?..."

he hands the journal to alexis " of course they're not dumb they've all seen her pull these tricks before. you remember when she tried the same with the kingdom of Ace's?. or when she tried to start a war with the diamonds, they know that she's not to be trusted Alexis." she holds the journal to her chest " yes but the queen is my main concern what if she finds out there could be a war.?" sir asher chuckles "there will be no war she's not Petty " sir asher walks past her and towerds the door turning the nob " make sure to put that back in it's place while i go back to sleep " he smiles at Alexis fondly

Alexis smile back a little as he turns to leave and gose back to his quarters to sleep as Alexis puts the journal back in it's lock box. it " my queen you really do like to keep your secrets safe.." she locks it back up and sighs as she lays on the queens bed rubbing the soft fuffy cover wishing her queen was there and not the empty space were her hand lays next to her.


	2. chapter 2

as alexis lays there thinking of her queen Cassie and rooth have cleaned up the mass down stairs still shaking and yelling as the queens other maids come down " are you clubs ok we heard yelling?!" the maids , taste taster and some butler's from the the kingdom clubs looked at them in confusion as rooth began to speak " a-aren't you scared of what the queen will do when she's get back!?" a soft brown sugar like skinned woman walked up the rooth " rooth relax the queen is understanding she's not going to be mad, you should know this by now , she won't beat or slap you , she'll understand that it's human error " rooth sniff a bit " p-promise ..." she took rooths hands in hers and rubbed the tops of her hands with her thumbs " i promise miss rooth" as rooth calms down she notices the woman is wearing a diamonds uniform and colors as well as they're symbol

rooth sniffed some more" your a diamond?" the woman blushs " yes am a little new here my land is getting to small to find work and the our queens made a deal that her people could live and work in the heart kingdom ,we get to send our money to our families back home and while we're here we get fresh free food , safe place to sleep and clean clothes " a woman with olive skin wearing the kingdom of Ace's uniform , color and symbol

" we're new to this kingdom my kingdom is running low on food... so we're here to send food to our family back home... am Elena and this omla" they both curtsy to the maids and smile "it's nice to meet you we've heard so many great things of this kingdom" the others look confused as Cassie spoke " great things what are you talking about ? paren't scared of her, she's a monster" Elena and olma look at them with worry " i didn't think it was true about the kingdom of clubs ..." olma looks at Elena " what queen lies to her people like that..." Elena said as she helped clean some elena and olma

cessie looks as elena as she walk to her slowly " what do you mean lied to?..." elena gulped as she cleaned more, cessie came closer " elena please tell me i want to know..." Elena sighed softly " I want to but me and olma aren't sure if we should..." they frown as they help clean up with rooth and cessie after they get done , elena and olma go to there own cleaning " bye cessie " " bye rooth" they say they're good byes rooth and cessie look at each other " the queen was cruel but she would never lie right?..." they went to thery'er beds , they beds were new and soft

they're, covers were soft and thick , they're clothes wear beautiful and fit well , if anything happened to your clothes there's back ups, you get night clothes and other types of clothes more the other queen had for us... "the queen of hearts must be cleaning out her closet or something..." cessie rubbed the covers " why did she give us so many clothes... why isn't she makes us sleep on the ground like our queen said she would..." rooth grabs one of her pillows and held it close " isn't it good though she's not bed as we were told?..." she looked at cessie " maybe but that would mean she lied to us all rooth..." after while of silences they look at each " if our queen lied to us about queen Emily what else did she lie about! cessie get up looks at rooth

" maybe we're not sick ! maybe we're normal... i wanted us to be able to look at each other with out being hurt for so long..." she walks to rooth as she blushs " I've also wanted to try something a little sinful and what our lying queen would find as 'sick' " rooth smiles a bit and blushs " maybe " she gets off the bed and walks to cessie " I've also want to be with you, your the only one to make me want to sin rooth" she blushs red as cessie takes rooths hands in hers and blushs more " would you mind if i ... maybe k-kiss you rooth I've had these feeling for so long..." rooth leans in a bit letting her

blonde hair flowing past her shoulders , her deep blue eye looking into soft chocolate eyes " I've also thought you're eyes were beautiful cessie..." she leans in closer to rooth almost able to kiss her

" I've also been jealous of you're beautiful hair it always looks so gorgeous every day~" rooth leans in letting there noses touch as she looks more into Cassie eyes Letting them get lost in each other's eyes before cessie kisses rooth they'er kissing getting more heated as there hands start move as they pull the other closer cessie soon releasing and pants "t-that felt amazing!~" rooth blushs" really it was my first time with kissing another girl~

cessie smiles " same ~" they stey in each other's arms as they look deep into each others eyes after while they look at the clock and see it 10:00 they get ready for dinner as they hold hands knowing that here they can show there feeling in some what public they get down to dinner and see stunned faces of the people they came here with the taste tester seeing them first almost dropping the food " have you gone mad! release your hands before you start to sin!" cessie and rooth look at each other and sit down as the others shake in fear " p-please stop now or we'll all be struck by lightning!" one of the other maids that they came here with pleaded as the others more older maids , butlers , knights and so on watching on as the newest servants start to Freak out

cessie and rooth look at them knowing that this must look ridiculous " nothing well happen " the youngest of the new servants was a butler " n-no lighting will strike us all !" he shook as the others hide under the table to try and hide from the lighting that would not come as the older servants look on in worry as they watch the scene played out as soon they came up and saw nothing happened.


End file.
